Harpy
Harpy Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art By Ryebread Character Information Age 6 years Gender Female Orientation Bisexual MBTI Personality INFJ Tribe Sky/Rain hybrid Relatives Tamarin of the RainWings (mother), Peregrine of the SkyWings (father) Powers and abilities Can breathe fire Quote ”It’s gonna be okay, just lean on me... Feeling better, yet?” Appearance Puffin's scales are mostly a light cream colour, with red markings running down her spine. Her brown eyes have red scales around them, and her snout also has red markings on it. She has a lithe figure, with large wings (that were rather oversized when she was younger) and a long tail. Personality Shy - Harpy has never really been much of a talker, and she doesn't seem likely to become one any time soon. She prefers to stay in the background and out of everyone's way if possible, and if not, she'll most often hide behind the nearest dragon she knows. It's hard to get her to talk if she isn't already familiar with you, and even then, her voice is quiet. Frank - it's rare for Harpy to tell a lie, no matter how small - she simply finds them more harmful than not. She dislikes dishonestly of any sort, and lying about her own thoughts is rarely exempt from this - if she doesn't think people will like what she has to say, she'll simply stay quiet most of the time; it's actually one of the reasons why she's so quiet around newcomers. This has made her somewhat of a voice of reason among her friends, since she often shuts down bad ideas before they can go ahead with them. Excitable - this trait may be one that most often presents itself in normally being about five seconds away from bolting at any given time, but getting Harpy excited about something isn't a particularly daunting challenge. She's especially enthusuastic about opportunities to learn things - not a lot of scrolls were available in the rainforest, so she leaps at the opportunity to get her claws on more. Some dragons say that this is the most RainWing-like part of her personality - she certainly does tend to forget self-preservation in her excitement, a habit that she's not very proud of but has yet to stop. History Harpy doesn't consider her upbringing to be anything particularly special - by the time she was born, RainWing hybrids were becoming numerous, and the only thing that made her stand out compared to the others was that her other half wasn't NightWing. She did have mobility problems at a young age - her large wings made movement difficult for her, and it took her a while to learn how to fly - but even then she was never picked on for it by her peers. One of her best friends from a young age was Puffin, a Night/Ice hybrid born at around the same time as her. With their friend group consisting mostly of dragonets far more energetic than her, Harpy's role became stopping them before they ended up going too far, a job that she was perfectly happy to take on, even if she wasn't always listened to. Like her parents, Harpy's very interested in medicine - she wants to be able to help other dragons, and though she's come to term with the fact that she can't stop dragons from getting hurt, that doesn't mean that they can't be helped after the fact. When she has free time, she can usually be found with the RainWing healers, observing or asking questions. Gallery Harpyheadshot.png|By Ryebread Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (DarkusDragon)